Mariposas X nunca X mueren
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Paula. Una adolescente casi en su adultez, sin nada especial. ¿Qué hizo el destino para que la castigara de esa manera? ¡No hice nada! —exclamó la adolescente con toda la fuerza que tenía—. ¿Fue porque era vaga? ¿Porque era algo antisocial? Díganme algo! No quiero quedarme encerrada por toda la vida en este lugar... Después de todo, no pertenezco aquí...


**Hola a todos! Soy Tamami-chan. Esta es mi primera historia de Hunter x Hunter. He escrito historias de OC, pero siento que esta es algo diferente. No es realmente yo misma, sino alguien normal de la vida real. Lo escribí esto en un día de corte de luz en mi casa... :'(**

 **Espero que les guste.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Hunter x Hunter, sólo de mis Oc's

* * *

 **Título: Mariposas X nunca X mueren**

 _Prólogo: Diario X para X mí_

Hola. No sé por qué demonios escribo esta carta; sé que de hecho nadie lo leerá. Sólo trato de sacar toda esta información que tengo en mi cabeza. Tengo que poder desahogarme de un modo, ¿no?

Esta cosa que escribo no es exactamente una carta (aunque el tipo de sobre sí lo sea), ya que no le entregaré esto a nadie... a menos que lo encuentre en el segundo cajón del escritorio dentro de un libro desgastado...

Entonces, ¿cómo podría llamarlo?... supongo que... "diario". Sí, eso suena mucho mejor. Sin embargo, no pondré en cada entrada el clásico de "querido diario" o día y fecha. Ugh. Con respecto a las fechas, no es que no quiera escribirlas, sino que soy bastante olvidadiza. No creo que me acuerde de ponerlas. Es decir, incluso en el cumpleaños de mi padre, o el mío propio, no podía recordar. Todos los años los familiares más lejanos venían al cumpleaños de algún integrante de la familia. Siempre tenía que ponerme esos vestidos tan ajustados que casi no dejaban respirar. Recuerdo que ese día me llevé bastante humillación al no haberle traído un regalo a mi propio padre.

Y no, mi madre no me había dicho en lo absoluto, y yo soy lo bastante despistada para no haberme dado cuenta de la atmósfera de ese día o los anteriores.

— ¿Y qué me trajiste, Paula? —interrogó él.

Yo no sabía qué responder, sólo le dediqué una sonrisa forzada, como diciendo: papá, otra vez me olvidé.

—... Y eres una hija desagradecida, que te compro cada cosa...

Ya sabía lo que vendría después.

Ah. Siempre me andaba gritando, aunque mamá lograba tranquilizarlo y luego todo volvía a estar bien. A veces, cuando voy a mi cama, pienso en esos recuerdos...

Bueno, les dejaré de molestar con cursilerías mías. Vayamos al punto.

Mi historia comienza un 31 de diciembre. ¿Saben por qué es la única fecha que recuerdo? Y no es por festividades. Entonces, ¿por qué? se preguntarán. En resumidas palabras, es el día en que morí.

Sí, morí. Tal como lo están escuchando (o más bien leyendo, si es que alguien lo está haciendo ahora mismo)

No morí de una forma convencional o espectacular, o como las pelis. Es decir: ni ahogada, ni atropellada, ni siquiera asesinada (aunque ahora que lo pienso, esto último debería ser lo bastante doloroso para que nunca desearía que me ocurriera en mi pobre existencia)

Como verán, no era un ser tan importante para alguna de esas. Alguien de un valor insignificante como yo no lo merecía, ¿no es cierto Dios?

En cierto modo, aunque mi familia no sea creyente yo de un modo creo en este ente. En el pasado quizás no, pero después de tantas cosas que ocurrieron ya no podía negar que algo así pudiera existir.

En fin. En resumidas cuentas, mi patética forma de morir fue cayendo de las escaleras. Sí, ríanse. No creo que haya en el mundo gente tan idiota que olvidara anudarse los cordones y morir por ello. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que importaba este ritual diario de cada bendito ser humano. Mi madre siempre me reprendía por esa razón.

— ¡Debes atártelo adecuadamente! ¿Sabes que puedes caerte al tropezarte con eso?

Incluso ella me había comprado zapatillas de licra ya que me olvidaba de hacerlo... sí, patético.

Créanme, esto es igual de importante que ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, sí, parece estúpido, pero no lo es. Se los asegura la persona más imbécil del planeta.

Ahora que lo pienso, está el dicho que decía que la estupidez es hereditaria. Quizás... mi tatarabuelo o algo por el estilo murió de esa manera, por eso mamá me advertía sobre eso. Ahora por lo menos me siento más tranquila.

Por si alguien se pregunta: ¿y dónde se metieron tus padres en vísperas de año nuevo?

La verdad era que mi papá en ese momento estaba trabajando. (sí, algunas personas trabajan por esas fechas, por si no lo sabían) Si no tenían ese conocimiento, agradézcanme que sus pequeñas cabecitas se salven de la inmensa ignorancia que existe en esta generación... bah, estoy bromeando. Mi humor es así. Supongo que es por eso de que no muchos pueden soportarme.

Y, siguiendo el tema, mamá se fue de compras con Anabela. En fin.

Yo miraba anime siempre que ella no estaba. Y casi de todo tipo: gore, shōnen, shōjo, seinen, etc. Como me gustaba en general este tipo de animación japonesa, me había visto Another. Vi lo suficiente como para saber que era mejor evitar las escaleras, paraguas y ascensores. Aunque estoy sobre exagerando muchísimo. Si alguien de sus amigos dice esta frase, no crean que lo esté diciendo en serio. A menos que tenga un problema mental, nadie le tendría miedo a causa de un anime los paraguas y cosas así.

Cuando decía sobre exagerando, me refería al anime. Yo... hablo en serio cuando digo que le tengo miedo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. No recuerdo desde cuando, pero desde pequeña le temía a esos malditos escalones. Sí, puede que sea bipolar. Me doy cuenta que escribí algo que estaba contradiciéndome. Bueno, no importa, seguramente entro en la categoría de enferma mental, ya que donde estoy ahora mismo... bueno, no debería ser real. Aún así no es que crea que alguien lo fuera a leer, aunque me refiera en general al público espectador, sé muy bien que no hay nadie. Yo sólo necesito leerme a mí misma para recordar, para no estar...

En fin. En resumidas palabras, me di cuenta que mi desagrado hacia estas cosas no fueron tan irrazonables como creía. Quizás si hubiera hecho caso a mi miedo infantil hacia ellos, me hubiera salvado de una muerte segura. O lo segundo era que aunque lo evadiera, el destino era inevitable. Quién sabe.

Por esa razón es que no hice una rabieta cuando mamá tuvo que elegir esa casa. Pero... ¿por qué de todos los hogares que había por la ciudad, tuvimos que elegir una que tuviera escaleras? Lamentablemente, cuando mi mamá elegía algo, no había nadie quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Es decir, ¡ni siquiera mi papá podía! Es decir, ¿qué clase de persona no puede convencer a su esposa de que realmente no quería vivir en este lugar? Aunque no lo culpo. Ella era extremadamente terca.

Joder, sí, la casa era linda y todo... ¿pero no podía tener un sólo piso? Maldigo el día en que la compró.

¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, sí.

Mi padre y madre se habían ido. Como no estaban, prendí la PC y me dispuse a leer el manga de Noragami donde lo había dejado. Me acuerdo haber actuado como una idiota, gritando a la pantalla.

— ¡Yato! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡No tienes que arriesgar tu vida para proteger a Bishamonten! ¡Ella puede fácilmente reencarnar, tú no!

Sí, en ese momento no estaba de buen humor. Mi hermana y yo habíamos peleado como siempre por una sandez. Un póster de porquería que había pegado en nuestra habitación de 1D. Y sí, ella era la típica chica "guay" que escuchaba a los típicos cantantes populares actuales, se maquillaba extremadamente hasta que parecía un monstruo de rímel y se ponía ropas provocativas que a nadie le interesaban.

Sí, lo admito. Yo también caigo en el cliché de chica antisocial que está pegada a la computadora. Pero es distinto. Tengo amigos... bueno, algunos.

Y ella en cambio era totalmente apegada a ese encasillamiento. Era totalmente una perra, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pese a esto, la seguía queriendo con todos sus defectos. A veces podía ser buena hermana, ¿no? Ahora hice mi buena acción del día.

Después de andar gritando histéricamente en mi habitación, dudo que los vecinos se quedaran de brazos cruzados. Seguramente tocarían la puerta (más bien, intentarían tirarla abajo... los conozco muy bien) quejándose como siempre.

Vislumbré una nota en mi mesita de luz.

 _ **Tu hermana y yo vamos a comprar ropa. Dejé comida preparada en la mesa. Sólo hace falta calentarla con el microondas.**_

 _ **-mamá-**_

Ahí es donde estuvo mi dolorosa tarea de levantar mi trasero de la silla y bajar a la cocina... y el resto ya lo saben. Mi muerte fue casi súbita. Aunque me dolió por un segundo la cabeza y todo se volvió negro casi al instante... no tuve ni tiempo de gritar. Supongo que mi cuello se quebró. El pensar e imaginar cómo morí siempre logra que me mande un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

No vi el cielo, ni el infierno. Tampoco mi vida pasó enfrente de mis ojos.

Después de que mi vista se hubiera apagado sentí mucho frío. Sin embargo esto tampoco duró mucho, ya que mi mente estaba ocupada en lo ocurrido y no entendía dónde estaba. Yo pienso que en realidad uno al morirse se larga a un sueño eterno, y comparo esto con una batería. Es sólo volver a soñar sin sueños.

Tan ocupada como estaba, no me había dado cuenta que el entumecimiento se había ido (bueno, así lo llamo, aunque la verdad es que no puedo describir con palabras exactas esta sensación que nunca había experimentado) y que lentamente mis sentidos estaban volviendo: luces bajo mis párpados, olor a hospital... eran alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, no recuerdo más allá de eso.

Cuando desperté, ya todo estaba oscuro, y empecé a reflexionar con el pasar de los días.

No es necesario que lo diga con palabras. Simplemente pasó.

Sin embargo, mi cabeza lo repetía miles de veces.

¿Es normal que las personas después de morir sean bebés de nuevo? Sí, sé que eso lo llamamos reencarnación, ¿Pero era normal conservar todos sus recuerdos, cada uno de ellos?

Había leído y oído noticias sobre gente que lograba ver o recordar retazos de su vida pasada, pero me negaba a creer en eso. Siempre creí que era sólo un acto para atraer atención, dinero o fama. Cualquier razón de estas ya era suficiente para que sepa que eran simples estafadores; ¿pero que podía decir ahora? Me había pasado lo que pensé que era una mentira. Después que supe que era real... ya todo lo que creía ponía en duda.

Todo esto pasó en el lapso de dos meses.

No podía moverme casi en lo absoluto, me sentía tan inútil. ¿Era un bebé entonces?

Esa estúpida mujer siempre me agarraba tan fuerte que juraría que podría romper mis (ahora) débiles huesitos si tuviera la intención de hacerlo. ¿Qué? Ella no me caía bien. A pesar de que había pasado varios meses con esa ya, no quería decir que le albergaba algo de cariño o algo así.

Todas las personas se veían anormalmente gigantes, al mismo tiempo que los objetos. Iba a tardar un largo tiempo en acostumbrarme a esto...

En ese tiempo todavía no podía procesar bien qué demonios estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Todavía creía que era todo un sueño y ya. O eso, o estaba alucinando.

Pasaba casi todos los días durmiendo. No tenía nada para hacer, de todos modos. No sabía nada sobre este lugar, estas personas, ni qué año era.

No quería pensar en el pasado.

Pasaron dos años.

No quería creerlo todavía, pero esas reflexiones eran lo único que quedaba. No pude creer en otra cosa, sólo aferrarme a esa estúpida teoría que lentamente le daba más credibilidad. No recuerdo mucho durante el período de mi "infancia". Supongo que eso es la amnesia de los bebés, ¿no?... yo ya ni estoy segura de los conocimientos científicos. ¿Mi vida anterior era en realidad un sueño, o es al revés? Toda mi cabeza es un revoltijo de información.

No crean que llegué a estas conclusiones de la nada. Si hubiera estado en mi lugar hace años... hubiera pensado que estaba loca. Pero... ¿saben lo realista que era el dormir y despertar al otro día, como la vida real? Poco a poco, empecé a darme cuenta que existía esta posibilidad. Que había realmente vuelto a vivir.

Sin embargo pude averiguar bastantes cosas a las que anoté en mi... carta. Bueno, más bien intenté hacerlo. Todavía mis funciones motoras no estaban completamente desarrolladas, por lo que mi cuerpo se le daba por hacer lo que quería. Odiaba que mi caligrafía fueran garabatos de porquería. Comparado a cómo lo hacía antes... no puedo hacer ni una puta frase.

Esa mujer que tenía bolsas negras permanentes bajo sus ojos era mi... ma... ma... madre. No quería aceptar eso. ¿Quién se cree esa? ¡Yo quería a mi mamá de vuelta! Sí, lo admito, aunque ella era a veces insoportable la quería de vuelta. ¡No quería a esta otra que ni siquiera sabe hacer los quehaceres de la casa, y se hace la buena conmigo!

Por lo menos, podía caminar ahora. Dios. Era tanta la impotencia no llegar a los lugares que quería, y que me traten como un bebé... ¡Aunque físicamente lo sea!

Muchas cosas no entendía. La barrera de idiomas, es a lo que me refiero. No sé qué idioma raro es este, pero yo no recuerdo haberlo escuchado en mi vida. Era como si el japonés y palabras raras se fusionaran entre sí.

Bueno, ahora tengo una nueva vida de niña... pero ya me entienden. Es muy difícil aprenderlo, sin embargo me las arreglé... de un modo.

Lo único que recuerdo de esta vida además de ahora es cuando escribí por primera vez. Recuerdo haberle pedido a esa mujer que me enseñara. Ella al principio estaba dudosa, (ya que, ¿qué clase de niño pide esas cosas a su edad?) pero cuando le dije "mamá" accedió casi de inmediato. Ja. Qué ingenua.

— ¡Y esto es como se escribe sol! —dijo, mientras escribía unos símbolos extraños sobre una hoja de cuaderno.

No sé cómo hice para comprenderlo, realmente. Mi cerebro era como "¿ah, y esto? ¡Tiene el mismo símbolo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que signifique otra cosa?!

Me la pasé despierta recordando lo que había aprendido. Luego, sin que ella se dé cuenta, saqué un libro de la estantería. Era mucho más avanzado, pero estaba convencida que podría lograrlo

— ¡Mami ahora te hará (...) cumpleaños!

Los puntos eran las palabras que no sabía. No eran muchas, sin embargo, ya que en el trascurso de estos meses pude aprender la mayoría de las palabras. Casi. Era casi un milagro que alguien como yo que no se esforzaba en nada pudiera aprender esto. Supongo que era porque ya no podía soportar el aburrimiento. Bueno, el leer lo dominé por completo, ya que podía intuir que significaba separando cada signo con su letra de abecedario. Pero el lenguaje... era un dolor en el culo.

Ah... no sé cuánto estaré en este cuerpo, pero espero que ya pueda poder hacer las funciones diarias de un ciudadano adolescente común.

Un día cualquiera, estaba leyendo más libros. Me traía cada noche uno para leerlo para que ella no sospechara, y luego los devolvía a la estantería al día siguiente.

El libro se titulaba: consejos para Sora. ¿Quién es Sora?

Cuando vi el índice, salieron unas palabras raras. No sabía ese signo. Sin embargo, si lo veía por el abecedario... ¿N... e ... n? ¿Nen? ¿Qué diablos era eso? Raro. Supongo que era uno de esos libros de ciencia ficción. Pero era uno de esos libros escritos a mano, con la letra prolijamente en cursiva.

 _El Aura es la energía vital producida por todos los organismos vivos para la supervivencia. El aura de todo el cuerpo tiende a fluir de manera conjunta, produciéndose una masa de energía. Los poros o puntos en el cuerpo desde donde fluye el aura se denominan Nodos de Aura. El control de estos nodos es el primer paso para ser un usuario del Nen._

 _Aprender a usar Nen es el último paso para convertirse en un Cazador profesional debido a que los trabajos más solicitados requieren el uso del mismo como requisito mínimo. La técnica tiene la capacidad de mejorar la fuerza de los ataques físicos u objetos en función de la cantidad de aura empleada y el tipo aura de un individuo._

Uh... sí. Esto es muy raro. Siento que lo vi en alguna parte. ¿Lo vi en los payasos que afirman eso de las energías? No sé. Supongo que debería intentar esto, ¿no? Así me sacaría del aburrimiento.

Días pasaron. Meses encerrada en mi habitación en las tardes, tratando de saber cómo podía abrir los nodos de aura. Y un día, simplemente sucedió. Vi como algo dentro de mí salía como ... no sé cómo explicarlo. Empecé a sentir mucha energía. Mis manos empezaron a brillar, y yo entré en pánico. ¿Esto se suponía que tenía que pasar?

Sentí que alguien corría a mi habitación.

— ¡Mika!

Recuerdo que esa mujer vino con una falta de aire, preguntando que qué había sido eso.

No sabía que responderle. Nunca me había levantado la voz, sin embargo en ese momento parecía muy, muy enojada.

— Mika, ¿Qué (...) hecho? ¡Y sin mi permiso! No tienes que leer esos libros, ¡no son para tu (...)! —

Yo agaché la cabeza, enfadada. ¿Quién se cree que es para mandarme? ¡No tengo por qué obedecerla!

No esperé que me abrazara.

— No me asustes así... —unas gotas humedecieron mi playera —. Mamá quiere que te diviertas ahora, no que empieces a hacer esa clase de cosas...

— P... por... qué... — había preguntado yo, viendo el pálido semblante de la mujer.

— Porque... porque... —intentaba decir ella —. ¡Porque (...) quiere que seas feliz! ¡Eso es peligroso! Las personas malas pueden (...) a esta casa... no quieres eso, ¿no bebé?

Me quedé reflexionando una vez que ella se fue. ¿Qué significaba "personas malas"? ¿Asesinos? ¿Locos?

Mientras estaba pensando, la mujer esa recogió el libro que yacía en el piso y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Ella no estaba mintiendo. Hubiera querido saber bien lo que estaba diciendo. ¡Maldito lenguaje!

No quería más problemas, así que dejé de practicar, pero eso no quería decir que no podría leer sobre eso. Ella no me lo había prohibido explícitamente, ¿no? Además, ¡se había llevado lo que estaba leyendo! Maldita bruja.

Una carta se deslizó por la puerta de mi cuarto.

 **Perdón Mika, te grité mucho. Sé que no me entendiste mucho, es normal, eres una niña de dos años. Pero yo sé que me entiendes si escribo, ¿no? Mamá te vio muchas veces practicar la escritura, y sé que eres una niña muy inteligente. Así que lo siento. Mañana te haré un postre de compensación, ¿está bien cariño?**

¿Postre? Ahora tengo ganas de perdonarla. Lo siento mamá, pero tengo que perdonar a esta bruja que me cuida. Espero que no me odies por esto.

Abrí la puerta con decisión, encontrándola enfrente de mí.

Ella lanzó una risita nerviosa —¡A-ah Mika! No e-esperaba que abrieras la (...) tan pronto... ¿quieres que te haga flan de chocolate?

Yo sonreí falsamente —¡Sí!

* * *

 **Bueno, acá el final del prólogo. Tengo escrito algo del primer capítulo, pero no está terminado. Si escribieran review estaría contenta. Es bueno soñar, ¿no?**


End file.
